


Mirror, Mirror

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Brothers, I love writing dark England, I'm too bored to bother with these tags, Magic, Sad, Trauma, Twisted!England, mentions of abuse but not explicit, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Hetalia au- Dark! EnglandAlso i just put all the colonies at the same time bc au so whatever*warning, mentions of abuse and other dark themes.When England looks into a cursed mirror for too long, the colonies think he's been possessed by a demon, and hatch a plan to get rid of the cause.But breaking the mirror can't erase the demons, or the dmge that's been done.A story of breaking and healing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Mirror

There's a mirror in England's closet, wrapped in a soft cloth, a mirror that none of the colonies are allowed to touch. England warns that if you look into the mirror you'll see monsters, that demons will crawl through the mirror and into your soul and eat you from the inside out. He says that they must never, under any circumstances, touch the mirror, or worse, look into it.

And yet there Canada is, while America distracts England, rifling through England's closet in search of the cursed object. His hands close around a familiar shape and he recognizes the colour of the cloth, and knows he had the right item. For a moment, he holds the forbidden object to his chest in a sort of horrified awe, one last chance to drop it and pretend he had never touched it, to bury it back in the bottom of the closet, and go back to England, to avoid the punishment that is sure to come once England discovers it's absence.

But Canada knows that's not an option, he knows all too clearly the reason that caused America and him to hatch this plan, the reason he had to steal it. Because both him and America have seen England stare into the mirror, now more frequently than before, and even children like they can tell that he's slipping, and they worry that maybe the demons have already found their way inside England. Canada and America don't want to lose their guardian and more than they already have, so they plotted to steal away the item, to hide it, never to be found.

America's voice rises sharply, a warning to Canada that time is up, and Canada bolts from the room, treasure hidden beneath his sweatshirt. He leaves no trace that he was ever there. He halts before the living room at the sound of a resounding slap, freezing with horror. The demons inside England are coming out again. He cowers into the wall as the demon stalks out of the room, praying that it won't notice him, worried it can sense the mirror. England, or the demon possessing him, doesn't even notice Canada, like he's invisible. Still, Canada doesn't move until he hears the study door click shut.

As soon as he hears the lock click Canada rushes into the room where America is waiting. America holds one hand to his reddened cheek, but he isn't crying. He's used to it, and besides, he knows they are going to bring England back to normal, if only they remove the source of the monsters. Canada meets America's expectant look and nods in confirmation, but neither boy relaxes. They have to move quickly. If England discovers the loss, he shall certainly search for it, the demon will make him, and this time, Canada won't be invisible.

America takes charge, pulling Canada after him outside, while Canada clutches the mirror under his sweater tightly. They escape the house with no issue, there's no cry from England, no outrage. Not yet. They go to their hidden place, a place for just the two of them, a place England doesn't know about, and in the hollow in the tangle of bushes, Canada reveals the prize.

"We have to destroy it." 

He whispers urgently, and America is already reaching for a rock, bringing it down with his full country strength on the cloth-covered glass. The rock shatters. The mirror remains as flat and smooth beneath the cloth as before.


	2. The First Shard

Both of the boys freeze, searching eachother's eyes for answers. All they find is fear and worry. Finally, America offers an answer.

"Maybe the cloth is magic."

He suggests, indicating the green cloth that covers the mirror, and Matthew's eyes follow the indication to the item in question. They hesitate. Because in order to break the mirror, they have to remove the cloth, and that means they risk accidently looking in the mirror. Neither wants to remove the cloth. Their hesitation is broken from a loud bellow from the house, one holding for notes of anger as England calls for them by name. 

The boys are unfrozen. Canada pulls away the cloth as America scrambles for another rock. The position themselves, Canada holding the mirror down, and America prepares to bring the rock down, eyes squeezed shut. They barely glance at the thing. America brings the rock down, and the mirror shifts, just the tiniest bit in Canada's hands, and instinctively, Canada glances down at it. It's only for a second, but it's enough. 

Then the rock hits the glass and it shatters into pieces, glass flying up and slicing Canada's face and America's hands. America moves quickly as England's cry calls out again, angrier than before. The glass has broken into five pieces, a strange way for glass to break, and the frame is undamaged. America gathers the shards into the cloth and hides it under the bushes. They'll come back tomorrow to take care of them. Canada doesn't move at all.

England had warned of monsters and demons, and Canada had been prepared for that, but he hadn't seen either in the mirror. Somehow what Canada saw scared him more than either. He squeezes his eyes shut, but he can still see the image seared on the inside of his eyelids. 

America meets Canada's face and he knows immediately what happened.

"You weren't supposed to look!" 

He chastises, and Canada shakes his head, still keeping his eyes closed.

"It was an accident." 

Canada refuses to open his eyes, he scared that the demons from the mirror have already gotten inside. He doesn't want to let them out like England. America moves closer, gripping Canada's hand in his own bloodied hand, pressing his forehead against Canada's.

"Look at me."

He demands, and when that doesn't work, coaxes, using a puppy-dog whine that would have made the old England melt.

Fearfully, Canada opens his eyes, and meets America's blue eyes.

"I'm scared." He whispers.

America can see the fear in Canada's eyes, and Canada searches America's gaze for a sign that he too has a demon inside. He only finds confidence.

"It's okay." America promises. "I'll protect you. Because I'm the big brother."

It's not the first time America's said that. Canada remembers the last time, when England first started to change, when Canada would hide from England, abandoning his brothers.

New Zealand and Australia never abandoned each other. If one is in trouble,the other is sure to be too, even if only one- usually Australia - caused the damage. And when England stared too long into the mirror, when the monsters in it whispered evil things to him, making him turn his raised hands against his colonies, it was America that came surging forward to stand between the Empire and the other colonies, taking the blows. America still did.

It was after one such time that Canada had burst into tears at the sight of America's bruised face, something that's rare for both twins to do.

"I'm sorry." He had whispered, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I want to protect you too, but I'm scared...I'm scared."

Canada doesn't remember the expression America made when he said that, but he remembers the words he said clearly.

"It's okay."

Canada had cried harder at those words, because it wasn't okay. It isn't ok. But America had continued.

"I'm s'pose ta protect you. Because I'm the big brother."

That was the first time Canada hadn't argued when America said he was the older twin. Canada hasn't argued since.

That day, Canada remembered he was a big brother too, and he hasn't forgotten that, even now. A big brother has to be strong, he knows, strong enough to protect his siblings. Canada has made sure to protect Australia and New Zealand ever since, and in turn, both protect their youngest sibling Hong-Kong.


	3. The Second Shard

There's a sound nearby, Australia's strangled stage whisper as he calls for his older brothers.

"America! Canada!"

He calls, and he's sniffling from tears. America unfreezes first, pulling Canada out of the hollow after him, where he finds Australia sobbing in the garden.

"The demon came out," Australia sobs as soon as he sees them, his eyes red and swollen. "And it got New Zealand."

America doesn't hesitate, bolting for the house to save his younger brother. Canada stays behind, pulling Australia into a hug.

"It'll be okay." He whispers urgently. "I'll l protect you. Because I'm your big brother."

Australia accepts the whispered comfort with a small nod of his head.

"Okay." He says.

He doesn't ask if New Zealand will be okay. He doesn't need to. They both know that America will save him. Instead, Australia turns on his heels, remembering another brother he needs to protect. He finds Hong-Kong hiding beneath his bed, where Australia left him.

America's holler brings Canada to his feet, running for his brother, and Australia tells Hong-Kong that he must not move, no matter what, until Australia says its safe. Then Australia too, young as he is, squares his shoulders and adopts a rather un-childlike look and follows Canada down to face England, or the demons that posses him. New Zealand is cringing behind America, his white skin marked by red handmarks circling his wrists like cuffs, and probably more beneath his clothes.

America, despite his cry of pain, stands tall, but his watering eyes betray the pain. Canada looks furious, but makes no move, only holding his clenched fists at his side. He exchanges a glance with America, triumphant in the face of adversity, knowing that the cause of this, the mirror, is no more. Without the mirror, England will go back to normal, and once again sweetly call their names and lovingly hold them. Australia takes courage from his brothers strength, and New Zealand feels it through Australia's grip.

No one gets off easy that night. England is furious, and everyone, save Hong-Kong, safely hidden away, feels the wrath of his cane. No one spills the secret, even though even the youngest colonies know what America and Canada had planned. Defiantly, America refuses to cry. Angrily, Canada refuses to speak. New Zealand stubbornly insist he knows nothing, through his tears, and Australia follows suit, holding on to the comfort of a future without the demons from the mirror. 

After a week of being confined to their rooms, deprived of dinners, and all privileges such as desserts and books and toys, England seems to realize that he is fighting a losing battle. He begins to wonder if he was wrong the whole time, that maybe none of the colonies took the mirror, maybe he punished them wrongfully. None of them act guilty, none of them act suspicious. Finally, England un-grounds them, and lets them have back their toys and books, no longer send them back to their rooms without dinner.

America wonders if the demon is finally gone. Canada worries that the monsters are lying low, pretending to be nice to lure them into a false sense of security. Australia knows his older brothers are faking their confidence when they assure them, and thinks that New Zealand knows it too. New Zealand thinks that England is waiting for either Canada or America to go back to the place where the mirror is broken, and is afraid that he'll follow them, and of what he'll do next. Hong-Kong is oblivious, too young to read the differences in a true smile and a faked one.

The colonies are treading on ice around him, and England notices it. Canada meets his eyes by mistake and quickly lowers his gaze, murmuring a soft "Sorry." America makes sure to always stand between England and the other colonies when they're in the same room. Australia drops a book and turns pale and starts trembling, and New Zealand flinches when England moves too quickly. Even little Hong-Kong goes as silent and still as a statue when England is in the room.

England realizes his colonies are afraid of him, and feels a heavy lump of something sickening settle in his stomach. That night, England goes out drinking. He wants to forget, to know just when, just where, he went wrong. He doesn't know when the love the colonies held for him turned into fear, when his love to them had turned to something so bitter as to let him raise his hand against them. He wonders if his lost treasure was worth the fear in their eyes. 

He thinks all his colonies are fast asleep, tucked into their beds when he slips out, and he is sure they'll stay there until morning. Only moments after he leaves, America meets Canada in the hallways, and they join with New Zealand and Australia in Hong-Kong's room. Hong-Kong is struggling to stay awake, but is awake nonetheless, the tension in the air keeping him alert.


	4. The Third Shard

America gathers Hong-Kong from his crib and nods mutely to his other siblings. Silently, they all steal out to the garden. America retrieves the broken mirror shards. England can do magic, he knows, and they worry that if England finds the broken mirror, he'll use magic to fix it, and the demons will come back. They are afraid of what England will do if the mirror is fixed. They are afraid that the England they know will disappear completely if he looks into the mirror one more time. 

So New Zealand had offered an idea. Each colony will take a piece of the mirror, and hide it in a place only they know, so that England will never find all of the pieces together, and will never fix the mirror. America approved the plan, and they waited until England is away. America retrieves the pieces from where they are hidden away and each of the colonies takes a piece of the mirror, wrapped in a bit of cloth made from a torn shirt of Australia's, and hide it somewhere. 

America warns them that they must never, ever, look into the glass. None of the colonies want to become like England, and even Hong-Kong, as young as he is, understands. Canada looks away guiltily. America leaves the frame hidden where it is. None of the brothers tell the others where their piece is hidden. None of the brothers ask. By the time England stumbles home, drunk and leaning heavily on France's shoulder, there is no sign that the colonies had ever left their beds. 

As the days pass, America notices that England is becoming more like his old self, and Australia and New Zealand seem forget to be afraid, and after weeks, it almost seems like normal. But its not normal. Because all it takes is one quick movement from England for New Zealand to cringe away, only the slightest hints of a sharp tone to silence Australia's playful howls of laughter. Hong-Kong never grows out of his silence, watching England mutely with a poker face, and America worries he'll never learn to laugh and play like the other boys. 

The changes are further than just the surface. The way the boys play has changed too. America still plays the hero, rescuing his brothers from danger, but the energetic swordfights are now replaced with a more spy-like approach. The boys don't want to rough-house anymore. They've had enough of bruises. Australia spends more time outside, away from England, and New Zealand doesn't want to play house anymore. But America sees the biggest change in Canada.

Canada seems to be withering away inside more with each passing day. His voice is fading out, getting softer, and there are times Canada goes so still and quiet America has to look to see him, and England's eyes stray right past him with no notice. The mirror is broken, but there is still an underlying tension throughout all the colonies. Every time England goes to the garden, Canada's heart skips a beat, and he knows America feels the same by the expression on his face.

America is glad they broke the mirror, but he wonders if something else had broken first. He hears New Zealand whisper to Australia that by next year, everything will be bakc to normal for sure. As the weeks turn into months, America begins to worry that New Zealand was wrong.

England is better, he's nicer, trying to be less sharp and gentler. But it doesnt seem to matter. America thinks he still sees flashes of the demons lurking behind England's eyes sometimes, and it scares him, more than he would like to admit, and America feels lost. He tries to act strong for his siblings. He's the big brother, he supposed to protect them, but America cant ignore the nagging voice that asks who will protect him if his big brother is the one who's hurting them.


	5. The Fourth Shard

The tense feeling doesn't go away, not for years, and America feels trapped, like the walls are closing in on him from all sides. He feels like he's reaching his breaking point. They all are. 

Its obvious that no one wants to be there. The atmosphere is strained at the dinner table when they all eat meals together, and America can't remember the last time they had an actual conversation with England. They'll answer if spoken to, of course, but thats it. Australia has come the closest to a conversation, on those days when New Zealand goes silent and stares into space, and can't seem to be interacted with at all. On those days, Canada pulls New Zealand away into his hidden corner in the library and sits with him quietly until he seems to wake from his trance, the only sound the occasional flipping of the pages. On these days, Australia stays inside. He doesnt try to talk to New Zealand when he's like this, not anymore. He knows he won't get a response.

Instead, Australia seeks out whoever will listen to him and talks to them, babbling about nothing in a way that's almost desperate. America tries to be the hero, to comfort his younger brother at times like these, but sometimes theres a ball of something hot and painful in his chest that makes it hard to speak, and eventually Australia realizes that something is wrong and wanders to find the only other person who will listen. 

England is tired, it shows plainly on his face, and he listens politely to Australia's babbling with a practiced smile that doesnt reach his eyes, interjecting "Is that so?" and "I see." as he sees fit, but not truely listening. No one tries to stop Australia's babbling. Each brother understands.

Once, and only once, when England has a bad hangover, he snaps at Australia to "be quiet." This is the first time America hears Hong-Kong yell. England too is shocked, too shocked to react, and Hong-Kong pulls Australia away asking in soft tones to hear a story. Australia, pale and shaking, trots after. America can still hear Hong-Kong's accusitory shout, acompanied with the closest thing to a glare his baby face could manage. 

_"NO!"_

England is more careful after that, choosing to lock himself away if he thinks he might yell, speaking in softer tones around the colonies. But nothing is fixed. Things aren't changing fast enough, and it scares America, but that's not what scares America most.

What America finds the most terryfying is how Canada has changed. Canada is fading. Canada doesn't speak in a loud voice anymore. As the years pass his brother's voice seems to get quieter and quieter. Canada's shouts barely reach the normal volume, and his whispers are non-existent. America finds himself straining to hear Canada's voice more and more, and finds that he has to focus very hard to find Canada. When England looks towards Canada, America sees Canada flinch, and gonstill as though trying to fade away. America thinks that if Canada fades any further, he'll disappear. America tries to be louder to distract England.


	6. The Fifth Shard

It's not for years later, after Canada has left, after even Australia and New Zealand leave, that Hong-Kong truely relaxes. When he's alone without his brothers, he finds it harder to remember how to smile and have fun, his poker face seems to become a permanent expression. It isn't until one day when England brings in a new brother, that the final piece of the puzzle falls into place.

Hong-Kong's new younger brother is the spitting image of England, save for the round blue eyes, contrasting with England's green. The boy is different than the others, and and not just because of his status as a fort, not a colony. He doesn't flinch at England's sharp tone, or go silent when England unleashes his icy look. Their new brother seems to be all but immune to England, and the Hong-Kong takes it upon himself to teach his newest brother as he was taught.

Sealand doesn't seem to understand what Hong-Kong tries to tell him. He doesn't hide when England is in a bad mood, or stay silent when England has a headache. He talks back when England is sharp with him, and throws tantrums in a way Hong-Kong has never seen. The first time Sealand throws a tantrum, Hong-Kong is terrified. 

America was too old to let himself do something baby-ish like throw a tantrum, and Canada and New Zealand were too good. Australia probably had, but Hong-Kong was too young to remember those times. That was around the time England had started looking in the mirror. Hong-Kong himself had never learned to throw a tantrum. Even as a toddler he'd felt the pressure to be quiet, not to fuss. As much as his siblings had tried to hide it from him, Hong-Kong hadnt been oblivious to what his brothers called "England's demon" in whispers, or the bruised and welts that would apear on his older brothers after England yelled. Hong-Kong had woken uo many nights to Australia or New Zealand pulling him from the crib and tucking him under the bed, or in the playbin filled with stuffed toys and hushing him to stay quiet. 

Hong-Kong is making tea when he first hears the scream, starting low and turning into a shriek. He's never heard a scream like that in his life. Its even louder and more piercing than the time that New Zealand broke his arm, the time he claims he fell down the stairs. Hong-Kong isn't stupid. He didn't see what happened, but he remembers the days after that. Those days he almost lived in the bottom of the wardrobe or under the bed. It was Australia who suggested it. He said it was a game of hide and seek, and whoever hid the longest would win. 

Hong-Kong was young enough to not truely believe it, to hear the fear and urgency in Australia's tone, but choose to ignore it and believe Australia anyways. He had let himself believe that his brother's were just doing a really good job hiding, only Canada giving up so he could take care of Hong-Kong and bring him food. It was almost a week before Hong-Kong saw Australia again, and even longer till he saw America. New Zealand hadn't reappeared for a month, and when he did, he was sporting a clean white cast, hard as rock, and only able to use one arm. 

It wasn't till he was much older that he realized the truth. The long game of Hide-and seek was invented to hide the fact America was grounded for two weeks for breaking one of England's teapots. America had gotten grounded for one week for smashing England's good teapot. He was grounded for the second week for talking back to England and saying that at least it was a teapot and not New Zealand's arm. New Zealand had been sent under the care of one of England's older brothers to recuperate. New Zealand wouldn't talk about that time at all. Australia and Canada had simply been hiding like Hong-Kong, but not for a game, but because they were afraid they'd be next. 

It wasn't until after he broke his arm that New Zealand began to go into his trances. That was the first time Hong-Kong thought he might understand the concept of "death".

That why when Hong-Kong hears Sealand's screech, he imagines the worst.


	7. Frame

Sealand is flushed with shame as he admits to Hong-Kong that he isnt hurt. He flushes harder at the look Hong-Kong gives him when Sealand explains he was just angry. Hong-Kong is flabergasted. Never in his life has he heard someone scream like that because they didn't get their way. Not even England yells like that when he's mad. Hong-Kong knows he should scold Sealand for his own good, so that England's demons don't come out and hurt him. He can't find the words to. Sealand looks like he'd prefer to be scolded when Hong-Kong gives him another look but only shakes his head and leaves. 

Sealand only ever throws one more tantrum several months later, one one look from Hong-Kong freezes the scream in his throat and making it come out as a choked gurgling noise as Sealand turns red with shame. After that, Sealand makes an effort not to throw a fuss when he's frustrated, but Hong-Kong still watches him carefully for months. 

Hong-Kong is waiting for England's demons to come back out. He's worried that Sealand's presence will wake the monsters. England barely acknowledges Sealand, and Sealand sulks, but Hong-Kong breathes a sigh of relief. 

Still, there's a feeling of unease whenever England goes near the garden where the last piece of the broken mirror is hidden, and even though Hong-Kong doesn't know the exact location of the frame, he feels a chill down his spine that tells him its nearby. Hong-Kong is afraid of what will happen n if England finds it, and Sealand seems to sense his glfear, avoiding the garden as well. 

It isnt until America stops by to visit that the last peice of the puzzle is hidden away. America doesn't understand why, but he still recognizes that Hong-Kong is uneasy about the descision. Hong-Kong isnt sure Sealand can handle the responsibilty. He doesn't think Sealand understands the importance of his mission. Hong-Kong doesn't try to stop it though, because he won't feel at ease until the last piece of the mirror is gone.

America gives the empty frame from the cursed mirror and tells Sealand to hide it away so no one will ever find it. The colonies begin to feel safer.


	8. The First Reflection

When America gives the frame to Sealand to hide, far away from England, and the last puzzle piece is safely locked away in a safe on Sealand's fort, finally, the tension seems to dissapate. New Zealand feels a weight off his shoulders when he hears the news, and he is happy to relay to his other brothers that the mirror is safe. There is no way for England to ever retrieve the mirror, not anymore. The monster can't whisper to England anymore, the demons will stay locked deep inside. Finally, the colonies relax, feeling safe.

But Canada worries that the demons have already escaped.

It's not until years later that the feeling of stability begins to crack. It starts with England visiting his youngest, not a social call, but a necessity. While he's visiting he notices a familiar frame on his wall, holding a picture of him and his siblings. There isn't anything special about the frame, but something about it draws England to it, and he asks Sealand where he got it, just a little more than curious.

Hong-Kong's fears have come true. Sealand has been warned to hide the frame away, to keep it secret, but he's young, and had never met England when the demons possessed him. Sealand had quickly forgotten the serious warnings, and answers England with no second thought, saying his brothers gave it to him.

Sealand only remembers Hong-Kong and America's warnings after he sees England's expression go dark. He remembers how scared Hong-Kong was when Sealand threw his first tantrum. He remembers how he went stiff and cold when England raised his voice. For the first time, Sealand begins to see why.

Sealand doesn't understand why, but he's terrified of England when England yanks the frame off the wall and tears out the hand drwn picture Sealand had put in the frame. Even when his picture flutters down to the ground ripped and ruined, Sealand can't make himself say anything. When England pockets the mirror frame and gives Sealand one last cold look, Sealand doesn't ask for the frame back. Instead, he waits till England's gone and calls his big brother, hicupping back tears.

All Sealand knows it that he's messed up, and something scary is about to happen.

When Hong-Kong hears the news, he goes empty. He instructs Peter to stay on his fort and not leave until one of his older brothers says it's safe. His tone comes out flat and toneless. Hong-Kong knows if he were too look in a mirror his face would be expressionless too. He feels nauseous. When Sealand hangs up, Hong-Kong runs to the bathroom and empties his stomach into the toilet. He's scared.

He's not scared of England. He's scared of what will happen to his brothers. He's scared that America will stop smiling again, that New Zealand will start to zone out again, as though he's not there anymore, and Australia will smile that fake smile from behind his red eyes. He's afraid that Sealand will learn why Hong-Kong is so afraid of England. But Hong-Kong knows it's better to prepare. He calls Australia first. America already knows the news by the time Hong-Kong finishes telling New Zealand and Canada.

All the colonies agree to meet at America's house. Hong-Kong doesn't wait. He doesn't even grab change of clothes, he just grabs his keys and goes, and he's not a moment too late. Hong-Kong has barely left the house when he feels England set foot on his land. Hong-Kong's only thought is to get away as fast as possible. He's afraid that England will catch him and make him spill the secret of what the colonies did, all those years ago. He's afraid England will demand to know where the shards are hidden.

That's why Hong-Kong doesn't realize England's true intentions on going to the house of his second youngest brother.


	9. The Second Reflection

When America hears the news from Australia, he knows what he has to do. The first thing he does is gather his brothers all in one spot. They need to be together so America can protect them. America feels like he's back in his colonial days, back in those first days after England started looking in the mirror. 

Canada is the first sibling to arrive as he lives the closest. When he does arrive, America instantly knows something is wrong. Canada is pale and withdrawn, and when America sees him he remembers the last time Canada looked like that. Canada isn't in a trance, not like New Zealand used to go into, but it's clear to America that Canada's not all there. When New Zealand arrives, right after Canada, America knows he can tell something is wrong with Canada too, and his face seems to grow stiffer. 

America wants to go get Hong-Kong, his second youngest brother doesn't know his way in America's lands that well. He doesn't want to leave Canada alone. New Zealand offers to stay with him. 

By the time America and Hong-Kong get back, Australia has arrived too. Canada has gotten worse. America has to look to find his brother, and it looks like Canada's trying to disappear into the wallpaper, curling himself against the wall. New Zealand meets America's eyes and America can see the fear in New Zealand's, and something else too. New Zealand is on the edge of one of his trances. America can't let his little brother disassociate, but doesn't know how to stop it. Hong Kong is the one who solves the problem. 

The second-youngest sits down between Canada and New Zealand, and even though he's a full grown adult now, he slips his hand into New Zealand's. America can tell what Hong-Kong wants New Zealand to realize. _I'm here. I need you._ New Zealand's eyes become clearer and though he glances at Hong-Kong's hand, he doesn't say anything. 

Australia breaks the silence. 

"What's the big deal?" Australia asks in an easygoing tone. "Sure he knows about the frame but he can't prove anything. He doesn't know we still have the pieces, or where, and even if he did he wouldn't think we all have one. 'sides, whos to say he'll even want to fix the mirror? If I was him, I'd hate it."

Canada reacts for the first time to Australia's last words and fixes him with a peculiar strained look. 

"He'll want to fix it."

His tone is strained and thin, but he looks confident in his words.

"You can't know that!" Australia starts to argue, but Canada shakes his head.

"He will." 

America flinches. America thinks Canada might be the only one who understands what England would want as the only other one who looked into the mirror. America watches Canada anxiously because of that. If Canada is certain England wants the mirror back, then does Canada also want the mirror fixed? And why? America doesn't understand why either of them would want to look into the mirror that had already destroyed England and Canada so completely. America is worried that he'll lose his twin if Canada looks again. 

Australia and New Zealand are nudging eachother and whispering, and America's gaze is drawn to their hand, on of each now holding Hong-Kong's hand. America takes a deep steadying breath. He reminds himself that he's the older brother. He needs to protect his brother's. In order to do that, America has to ask Canada the question he doesn't really want to know the answer too. 

America makes an excuse to pull Canada into the other room. None of his little brothers protest.


	10. The Third Reflection

"Canada..."

America's voice is tired and scared as he speaks, and America curses himself for the weakness in his tone. Canada seems to be shaken back into reality, and his eyes become less distant, but still seem vaguely empty. America steels himself with a deep breath, then asks the question he hasn't asked Canada, the one question he wouldn't ask Canada. When America was little, he was scared to hear the answer, and that's why he didn't ask. Now he's scared not to know the answer. 

"That time... What did you see in the mirror?"

America knows instantly that Canada won't tell him, at least not everything. Canada looks even less alive, more faded and empty. His voice is almost inaudible when he speaks, and America has to strain to hear him. 

" England said that there were demons in the mirror." Canada whispers. "He said that if you look in, the monsters will come out and possess you."

Just these words are enough for America to know that Canada saw something much worse than Monsters. Canada, the second largest country, curls his legs to his chest and seems to shrink even more. 

"England lied." Canada confesses. He peeks at America through the corner of his eye. 

"There's nothing in the mirror. The mirror just shows the Monsters inside you already." 

And suddenly America understands why Canada never got better. He thinks he knows why Canada never seems to fully trust England, even years after the mirror was broken, why Canada always seems to be scared and hiding. America doesn't want to admit it. 

"You're wrong!" America snaps, taking a step backwards. Canada seems to wilt more and America hates that he's making his brother feel this way, but he refuses to accept Canada's words. Because if what Canada said is true, that means there were never any demons that possessed England. It means that it was just England himself who hurt them. It means America's older brother has chosen to turn against his siblings. 

America can't accept that. 

Canada doesn't respond to America's shout, and America whirls and runs from the room, a single destination in mind. Canada watches him go tiredly. The person eavesdropping just outside the door moves to chase America. Canada squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't want the monster inside him to escape like England's did. He doesn't want to hurt his brothers.

There's a shift near him, then a timid voice.

"Canada?"

Canada flinches. The voice prods again, a little more forcefully. 

"Canada?" 

Canada opens his eyes fearfully. Australia looks like he's learned something scary, and Hong-Kong is nowhere to be seen. For a moment, Canada thinks that Australia knows what Canada did, that Australia thinks he's a monster. Then Australia says something scarier. 

"Hong-Kong said he couldn't find it!" 

For the first time Canada sees how scared his little brother looks. Even though Australia is a fully grown and muscular, there's an insecurity in his eyes that makes Canada only able to see Australia as a colony, small, bruised, and afraid, but always fighting. Even now, Australia looks ready for a fight, his fists clenched at his side. It takes a moment for Australia's words to hit home, but when they do, Canada gives Australia a wide-eyed look. Australia confirms Canada's fears. 

"The Shard! He says it's missing!" 

Canada remembers something he shouldn't have done.


	11. The Fourth Reflection

America barely remembers to breathe until he has retrieved a small dirty bundle about the size of a shoebox from its hiding place. It's an unassuming package, one America had hidden when he was very young. It's something he'd never thought he'd need to retrieve. Even now, America has to resist the urge to throw it in the garbage or the middle of the ocean. He dumps the bundle onto his bed, breaking the lock on the metal box inside it, and dumping out the item wrapped in a familiar old cloth, the remains of one of Australia's old shirts.

He hesitates for a moment, then reaches for the cursed item. America knows he shouldnt, that they promised not to look, but he needs to know. No, he wants to know. For the first time, America is hoping to see Monsters when he looks in the mirror. He wants to prove Canada wrong. A voice from behind him stops him. 

"In the end, are you going to look in the mirror?"

America whirls, and for a moment, he thinks he sees England. The way the other man stands, his height, even the thick eyebrows look like England. But it's not England, and his brother gently picks his way into America's room, stepping of piles of clothes America hasn't gotten around to putting away. 

America feels guilty and afraid for some reason.

"New Zealand?"

Then he remembers the item, and throws a shirt back over it to shield it, but it's too late, he knows his brother's already seen it. New Zealand gives him a look, and America realizes his little brother is scared right now. He's older, almost as tall as America, but he looks like the New Zealand that was England's colony, and his eyes seem scared and hurt. 

"Are you going to look into the mirror like Canada?" New Zealand asks pitifully, and America flinches.

"You knew?" 

New Zealand gives America a bitter look. "Was it a secret?" 

He kicks some of the clothes on America's floor out of the way, and America finds himself moving to block new Zealand from the item on the bed. New Zealand doesn't head for the mirror, though, he heads for the door. He stops just inside the door, and doesn't look at America. 

"I can't stop you, America. But I hope you don't look in that mirror." 

New Zealand's voice sounds like it's about to break as he continues. 

"I've already lost two of my brothers to that mirror. I don't want to lose you too."

Then he's gone. 

America knows New Zealand is going to cry, and suddenly he doesnt care about the mirror shard lying broken on the bed. America doesn't want to be like England. He doesn't want to hurt his brothers. America doesn't want to see New Zealand cry anymore. America's feet move on their own. 

When America grabs New Zealand's wrist to pull him back, New Zealand is crying just as America feared. There's a thousand things America wants to say in that second. He wants to explain why he wanted to look, explain why Canada had looked, to promise that everything will be okay, that he'll protect New Zealand. He wants to tell New Zealand not to cry, not to be scared, but America can't decide what to say first, he can't decide which words to keep secret and which one's to say. Instead, he just says three words. 

"I won't look."

New Zealand studies America's face even as he wipes his tears away with his sleeve. The sight of New Zealand's red eyes is enough to make America resolve never to look in the mirror. It seems stupid to him now. Both Canada and England had looked in the mirror. Neither had been the same since. America knows what New Zealand means when he says he lost two brothers to the mirror. America doesn't want to be one of them.

Without warning, New Zealand launches himself into America's arms, and America let's his arms wrap around New Zealand protectively. It's a nostalgic feeing that reminds America why he needs to be strong. America isn't fighting for himself. He's fighting for his brothers, from Canada to Sealand. For a moment, America feels unstoppable. Then New Zealand whispers a phrase that makes his blood freeze.

"I wish Canada would stop looking in the mirror."


	12. The Fifth Reflection

Too late, America remembers what he left abandoned on the bed. He already knows what he'll find, but he runs to check anyways. There's a lot of clothing, jeans and t-shirts and underwear and unmade bedsheets on America's bed, but the one price of a centuries-old shirt is missing, as is the cursed mirror Shard wrapped inside. America stops breathing. He should have known! It had taken England more than one look into the mirror for the demons to escape. Of course it didn't make sense that Canada had gotten so bad after just once. How many times had Canada looked into the mirror? 

New Zealand pokes America's side, and America remembers to breathe. He needs to find Canada, now. He turns to bolt out of the room and nearly runs into Australia. Immediately America knows something is wrong. Australia is sporting the half-guilty, half awkward smile that he always used the wear when he got into trouble and tried to hide it, like that time he broke England's favourite teapot and then buried it in the garden to hide it. None of Australia's brothers had ever told England where his teapot went. This was after the mirror shattered, when England was getting better, so no one had been hit.

America feels likes he's been hit now. The accusing question doesn't come from him though, but New Zealand. 

"What did you do?"

Australia focuses on New Zealand's face, then he looks alarmed. 

"What happened?"

America doesn't wa t Australia to find out about his moment of weakness, and does want to find out what Australia did. America levels Australia with a hard look, the one that he always used to make him confess to his mischief when they were younger. New Zealand gives Australia the same look. Australia shifts uneasily.

"Australia." America warns. "What did you do?"

Australia winces and looks at the wall behind America as he speaks. 

"Well, it's not really what _I_ did, so much as what England did."

America felt even colder. New Zealand gripped America's sleeve tightly. Australia noticed the look and explained quickly. 

"Hong-Kong said England stole his Shard. He went to check on it and its gone."

"That's impossible!" New Zealand argues. "How would he even know where it's hidden?" 

America is getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"Well, it's not that hard to guess, mate?" Australia offers awkwardly. "I mean, we've known his since he was in diapers. I can pretty much guess where he hid it." 

"But England barely even knew him!"

New Zealand is right and America's stomach sinks further. Australia is also right. England doesn't know Hong-Kong well enough to guess where he'd hidden it. But one of Hong-Kong's brothers would. How would England even know that Hong-Kong had a mirror Shard? If Sealand had told England who gave him the frame, England would have come to America. And there's also America's mirror Shard, gone missing from his bed, as though the theif had known America would find it and bring it back. 

There's only one person that America knows could do this. He realises he needs to confirm something with Australia right away. 

"Is yours still safe?" 

Australia sees America's fear and is quick to reassure him. 

"I just checked it and it was still safe." 

America relaxes, but Australia isn't finished talking yet. 

"Anywas, gave it to Canada to look after. He said he's used to dealing with them so he'd be better to hold onto it." 

New Zealand goes limp and America reacts too late to stop it. New Zealand's eyes are glazed as though he's not seeing anything in front of him. Australia looks like he's on the verge of panic. America can tell just by Australia's expression how much he's afraid of New Zealand's trance. America doesn't have time to worry about it. 

"Where's Canada?" 

Australia responds hollowly, as though he's not paying attention. 

"He said he was going to go check on his piece. Left about five minutes ago. " 

By the time Hong-Kong hears the hub-bub and comes running, Canada is long gone, and America is willing to bet his second favourite t-shirt that New Zealand's mirror Shard has gone missing too. 


	13. The Sixth Reflection

When Hong-Kong learns what happened, it's already too late. New Zealand is gone, spacing out and unresponsive. Canada isn't here to take care of him like he used too. Australia has fallen back into his habit of babbling non-stop, and America looks betrayed and lost. Hong-Kong is beginning to feel angry. He didn't really understand the effects of the mirror growing up, and even when New Zealand went into his trances Hong-Kong hadn't found it wierd. Now, as an adult, Hong-Kong understands how wrong it is.

He's old enough to know normal countries don't go pale and freeze when someone raises their voice or moves too quickly, and that other countries don't hate looking in the mirror. He's old enough to realize that his family is broken.

Normally America is the one who takes charge, but America isn't moving now, and Australia and New Zealand are in no state to help. Canada is missing. Hong-Kong has no choice. He's scared, because he's not used to being the big brother, but he's more confident after taking care of Sealand. When Hong-Kong speaks, his brothers listen. He tells Australia to sit next to New Zealand and take care of him. He knows that Canada used to read books outloud when this happened back when they were colonies, and reccomends that.

Australia blinks and seems to remember his job as a brother. He looks guilty for making his little brother take charge, but doesn't step up himself. Australia knows that Hong-Kong is right. New Zealand needs him right now. Australia pulls New Zealand with him into the other room where its quieter, and starts to look for something to read. When he finally does choose a book to read and start reading, something begins to calm down inside. Australia begins to forget why he's reading as he gets further into the book. He's so intrigued that he doesn't even notice when New Zealand cracks a smile when Australia gets to a funny part.

America is struggling to keep himself together. Hong-Kong knows his older brother is the type of person that needs to do something. America isn't the type to stay still. So Hong-Kong gives America something to do.

"I know where Canada is." 

America jerks his head up to meet Hong-Kong's eyes. Hong-Kong knows because he would go to the same place if he was in Canada's shoes. Canada, who feels like he betrayed his brothers, will go to the one sibling who won't judge him. The one sibling who doesn't know that he should. Hong-Kong is certain that Canada will be with Sealand.

America seems to come to life, his eyes becoming sharp and determined, but America shakes his head. 

"No. I need to go see England." 

America knows what he needs to do. Hong-Kong looks like he wants to protest, but only bites his lip. After a second, he nods, with a decisive look.

"Okay." Hong-kong decides that he can take care of everything now. He's no longer a child that can only hide under the bed while being protected. America stares hard at his face for a moment, then nods.

"Then I'll be soon."

Hong-Kong knows he's been acknowledged. Without any further words, America leaves. Australia's voice rises with the story He's telling, excitement in his tone, and Hong-Kong is confident that New Zealand is well taken care of. Instead,Hong-Kong reaches for the phone,a deals his little brother's number. The phone rings for a moment, and then someone picks up.

"Hello?"

Sealand's slightly nervous voice confirms Hong-Kong's suspicions. 

"Can I speak to Canada?" Hong-Kong asks, and he can picture Sealand's wide eyes and startled face as he responds.

"Huh? How did you- No! He's not, He's not here!"

Sealand stumbles over the obvious lie. Hong-Kong considers this for a moment. He knows that Canada and Sealand probably feel guilty and ashamed for their parts in this, that they are probably scared, but he finds it frustrating that they've forgotten the most important thing in the process. He decides to pass on a message.

"Well, if Canada does come by, could you do me a favour?"

Sealand doesn't respond, and Hong-Kong knows he's waiting for Hong-Kong to ask him to tell them when Canada shows up. But that's not what Hong-Kong wants. He remembers when he was a child, constantly hiding and being sheilded, and the tight feeling of not being able to help.

He also remembers the times he did help, when shouted at England to save Australia, when he pulled his older brothers under the bed with him when he heard England approaching, and when he took care of Sealand. Hong-Kong knows what it feels like to be helpless, and he doesn't want Sealand that way. He wants Sealand to know that even the youngest brother can still protect the older.

"If you see Canada, can you take care of him?" He asks Sealand instead, his tone soft. "Canada is scared, so he needs someone strong. He needs his family." 

There's a small gasp from Sealand's end, and Hong-Kong quickly finishes his request.

"And can you tell him that we need him? Not just me, Australia and New Zealand, but America and you too. Please?" 

Sealand doesn't respond. Instead a different voice answers. It's a soft, worn out voice,but Hong-Kong knows it well.

"Thank you. And...sorry." 

Canada whispers and Hong-Kong tries to send his emotions through the phone.

"Then hurry and come back."


	14. The Final Reflection

England is exactly where America expects, and so is the mirror, held tightly in England's hand, fully repaired. America's heart is pounding, and he thinks that he's too late. England's already looked in the mirror. His demons are coming back out to play. England stares quietly into the mirror, his face twisted in an unpleasant way, then turns to America sadly.

"Do you know what the mirror shows you?" 

America swallows nervously, eyes flicking from the mirror in England's hand to England's eyes. He thinks that this might not be a demon, maybe it's still "England." America answers cautiously. 

"Canada says it shows the monster inside of you." 

England's brows draw together. 

"The monster -? ... yes, he would think that..."

America wants to England to keep his eyes on him, not to look at the mirror. He asks a question to keep England's attention. 

"That's not what it does?" 

England laughs sadly, and the sound send shivers down America's spine. He hates it. 

"Not exactly." England's gaze drops to the mirror in his hand. "It shows you at your worst." 

America freezes. England continues without acknowledging him.

"When I made this mirror, I thought it would be helpful. I thought that by seeing myself at my worst, I could learn how to prevent it." 

England laughs in a way that sounds like a half sob. 

"I didnt expect it to drive me mad."

"England..." The word falls from America's lips against his will. 

England's eyes are filled with unshed tears, making them glitter like glass, but England is clearly trying to hold back the tears. 

"Do you know, before when I looked in the mirror, I saw you leaving me. You, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, everyone. I saw the mess I became, I saw my war against you. I hated it, but I couldn't stop looking. Then, before I knew it, everytime I looked at you, all I saw was you leaving me. "

A tear slips from England's eye and rolls down his cheek. England ignores this. 

"I was so scared of what was going to happen, what I would become, that I turned that fear into anger and used it against you." Another tear joins the first. "My poor brothers. I loved you. I thought I did."

The tears are now openly streaming down England's face, and for a moment, America doesn't see England as himself. He sees New Zealand, disassociating to escape the pain. He sees Hong Kong, struggling to understand how to show emotion. He sees Australia, trying to fight through the tears and get back on his feet, and Canada, trying to disappear before he hurts anyone he loves. America sees himself, trying desperately to protect a broken family, and finding himself failing. 

Then America blinks and all he sees is England, breaking down in front of him. 

"Do you know what I see when I look in the mirror now, America?" 

America does. England tells him anyways. 

"I see the me from when you were colonies, doing unspeakable things to you." England takes a shaky breath. "And I see all of you in pain because of me." 

America doesn't know when, but at some point, England had sunk to his knees, head in his hands, openly sobbing. America realizes that England was like him. 

Like America, England was trying to save his family, in his own way. Like America, England didn't have anyone who would protect him. But they were different. 

Unlike England, America didn't constantly see his worst sides staring him in the face. Unlike England, America had relied on his siblings to help protect eachother. Unlike England, America never tried to hurt his siblings, and if he did, he made sure not to do it again. He apologized. 

That's why, even though America understands England, even though he sympathizes and pities England, America doesn't forgive him. 

America keeps his voice cold as he crouches down to England's height and holds out his hand.

"Give me the mirror." 

England looks into America's eyes and winces. He curls his fingers around the mirror's handle but doesn't relinquish it. 

"What will you do with it?"

"What you should have done a long time ago."

America reaches over England and pulls the mirror out of his hand with a sharp tug. 

"What we tried to do years ago." 

America turns to walk away, but stops at the door. 

"By the way, England. A piece of advise?"

This is the last bit of love America can offer his elder brother.

"You said that mirror shows you at your worst." He hears England shift behind him, but doesn't turn to look. 

"Doesn't that mean you can only get better from then on?" 

England gasps, but America is already gone. He has nothing left to say to England, and has five little brothers depending on him to come home.

America won't ever be like England.


	15. No More Mirror

The siblings gather around the mirror, faces solemn. They're not kids anymore, and this time they've brought more than rocks to destroy it. Each of them gathers up all the magic they can muster. America hits the mirror first.

A Shard flies up, spinning in the air, and for a moment, America sees his reflection, but it's not him, not really. The America in the mirror stands over a beaten and bruised Canada, a fire burning in the background, and pain visible on his face. 

America channels more magic, and the scene changes. America sees another reflection of himself, a different one. In this reflection, America stands in front of his siblings, strong and confident, and breaks the mirror he stole from England.

America knows he's seeing his best and his worst self. He smiles, and the piece of glass disintegrates. 

Australia aims his magic at the mirror, and just like for America, a Shard pops up. Then New Zealand hits the mirror with his magic too, and and Shard flies up for him. For a moment, Australia sees the him that could hide and avoid New Zealand's blank eyes, the Colony Australia that could only be scared.

For a moment, New Zealand sees a reflection of himself as he disassociates, even as Australia cries and Hong-Kong stares at him with Frightened eyes, and even tired, quiet Canada stands up to protect him. 

Then the images change, and Australia sees his Colony self pushing Hong-Kong under the bed to hide, then turning bravely to face England. He sees the reflection of him holding New Zealand's hand, and his Shard shatters into dust. 

New Zealand sees himself hugging America and crying, and he knows the version of hims lf in the mirror is the one from only hours ago, begijng America to make the right choice. New Zealand's Shard crumbles like sand. 

Hong-Kong whispers a mantra, and his Shard flies up, and he sees his child self in it, hiding under the bed alone and afraid, pretending not to hear the screams from the floor below. He finishes the mantra, and the images change to the current Hong-Kong, holding Australia and New Zealand's hand, America and Canada behind him, and Sealand by his side. He sees the him that was able to support his brothers, and Hong-Kong's expressionless face twists into a smile. The Shard evaporates like mist. 

Canada is the last to aim his magic, and the mirror shard that flies up shows the current him, the him who betrayed his siblings and gave up the mirror pieces to England, desperate to see his future one last time, and the him who ran to Sealand to hide when he did. Canada pours a little more magic into the mirror, and the screen changes, and Canada sess à version of himself that doesn't exist yet, reaching out his hand to help a person he doesn't know yet to his feet, a Canada that's strong and unafraid. A tear of relief falls from Canada's eye, and the mirror fades until it disappears. 

America grabs Canada's hand, and Hong-Kong gestures to the last of the siblings. 

Sealand timidly approaches the mirror, and look tremourously an the shiny back wall of the frame, as though afraid he'll see a reflection. Sealand only sees himself. His face hardens into determination, and Sealand places his palm against the back of the frame. The frame explodes in a thick black smoke, and when the wind blows the smoke away, there's nothing there at all. 

For a moment, all the brothers stand quietly and try to catch their breath. 

Australia breaks the silence with a cheer, and America joins in with a whoop. New Zealand nudges Canada with hsi shoulder, smiling, and Canada timidly smiles back. Sealand reaches up and grabs Hong-Kong's hand, and Hong-Kong reaches his spare hand to feel the smile that's splitting his cheeks wonderingly. 

England feels the shockwave of the magic power he'd poured into the mirror to create it rebounding back, and shakily stands up, wiping the tears from his face. He looks at his reflection in the window, and he sees the red eyes and tear stained mess he has become. He thinks about America's words. 

" _Doesn't that mean you can only get better from then on?"_

England turns on the tap and washes his face.

He won't make another mirror. This time, England will become best version of himself by looking at the faces of those around him and learning from then. 

England's lip twitches up ever so slightly. 


End file.
